Avoidance
by Yeziel Moore
Summary: In the eve of passing judgement on Loki's children Odin hesitates and in the end changes his mind.


**Title:** _Avoidance.  
_**Author: **_Yeziel Moore_**  
Fandom:** _Supernatural, Thor (2011)_  
**Characters:** _Loki/Gabriel, Odin._  
**Pairings:**_ None._**  
Rating: **_K._**  
Warnings: **_None. _**  
Summary: **_In the eve of passing judgement on Loki's children Odin hesitates and in the end changes his mind. _  
**Disclaimer: **_Of course Supernatural and Thor don't belong to me. Do you think I'd lend them if they did?  
_** Words: **_660._

**AN:**_ Just a little bit of background. This belongs to the Universe of a story I haven't written yet. Basically it's the story of Gabriel since he left Heaven, his gradual immersion in Paganism until he saves a young Odin life and becomes his blood-brother, finally settling down in Asgard and adopting the name Loki. This is way before either Thor or Avengers (the movies) but basically there is two Lokis, which explains the discrepancies in the mythology (half of it it's Gabriel's fault). _

* * *

**.**  
**Avoidance**  
**.**

"You don't want them in your Kingdom, and while I hate it, I understand." Loki said with the same genial smile he usually wore as he destroyed his enemies' lives using nothing but words. The firm but gentle grip he had on the _thing_ didn't falter and his golden eyes blazed. "I understand which is why I won't fight their exile. What I won't do is stand aside while you or yours torture them just because they were born."

There was a long pause, only interrupted by the low whine of the wolf pup at Loki's feet. Loki used his free hand to scratch its head and the pup practically melted in front of his eye.

"You are one of us too, Loki." Odin reminded him in an even tone, opting to ignore the byplay between his blood-brother and the wolf pup. He couldn't think of those things (the wolf and the snake) as his brother's sons, not yet.

"That may change depending on your answer All-Father," said Loki cheerfully but his smile was sharp and dangerous, deadly, like falling through the Void without powers or hope. There Odin saw the immense power he had almost forgotten Loki could wield; a power he had only felt once and would've been only too happy to never feel again; a power so old, so unfathomable that even he couldn't wrap his head around the concept, and he had tried, oh, he had tried very hard to no avail. He was feeling it again now, muted and muddled by his brother's many masks, but no less dangerous for it. Its oppressing presence was most likely an unconscious reaction to a perceived threat. It didn't help Odin feel any better.

Despite knowing that Asgard wasn't the Be-All and End-All of the Universe, the All-Father happily and wilfully chose to ignore that fact. He preferred to turn a blind eye to those little discrepancies he would notice from time to time, more and more often now that his blood-brother lived with them. He had made Asgard the strongest of the nine; he was content to ignore a few glitches in his system.

But some things just didn't let you ignore them.

There were stories, legends more like, of a time before Asgard, before Yggdrasil itself, just Before. The legends told of a Being so old that Time couldn't measure It, because Time itself hadn't existed at the beginning; a Being so powerful that the entire Universe, or Universes, were moulding clay in Its hands, _if_ such a Being had hands, which the All-Father somehow doubted. There had been whispers that Midgard was its favourite place, where its influence ran the strongest. However, the Being had left, if It had even existed in the first place, and only vague and inaccurate rumours remained. Rumours and an everlasting Tree from where Creation hung like Christmas ornaments, but most chose to ignore that bit.

Looking at Loki now, at those golden eyes where, if he concentrated hard enough he would be able to see a spark of destruction/creation capable of grinding Asgard into nothingness, Odin remembered another legend. It was the story of a legacy, of a race of powerful beings whose sole purpose was to watch their Creator's favourite figurine of clay, that's to say Midgard, or Earth as they called it. To watch and protect, to create and destroy (or maybe destroy and create).

Then the moment was gone, the illusion shattered and Loki was back to being an obnoxious pain in the ass instead of an unstoppable force of Nature. He was, however, his obnoxious pain in the ass, thought Odin with uncharacteristic fondness. And in the end it was love and mercy that tore a strangled "very well, but I want them gone by tomorrow" from his throat. It definitely wasn't fear, because Odin All-Father feared no one and yielded for no one, he just... learned to bend a little bit, that was all.


End file.
